What she left behind
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: Feeling heartbroken and abandoned by their leader, the Gems isolate themselves away from the humans. After years of quiet regularity of dealing with rogue gems and protecting the planet, the Gems are suddenly reunited with Steven, and some struggle to deal with the past.
1. Birth

Greg Universe was not completely prepared to care for his new born son, but then again, he never felt like he was to begin with. Rose had carried Steven for almost seven months until she said her good byes and gave up her life for her child, and in those months, Greg tired to become the best parents imaginable. He didn't want to be too strict, but he didn't want to be so relaxed either, he knew the basics of changing a dirty diaper, but would forget that he needed to test the temperature of the baby formula on his wrist. He read various books on babies and parenthood, even one for single parents, but Greg never felt totally, and completely _prepared_ for the day.

But it arrived sooner then he had read (but he should have realized it wouldn't be all _'by the book'_ for a half-gem half-human baby) and by the time the sun had begun to rise for a new day, Rose was kissing him lovingly and wishing him luck, and when the sun had pulled itself from the calm ocean and the world woke up, Rose was gone from his life, and his screaming, magical child, was.

They had been outside the temple when it happen, where Rose stood waiting, watching the sea, as he came barreling towards her with his guitar in hand and a new song to play for his family, where you could see the sun rose slowly and see the sky sparkle in the early morning. Greg knelt down in front of her, played the first three notes, and stopped when he finally took notice of just how still Rose was. She turned her head stiffly to him, reached down and pulled him to his feet, and whispered _"It's time, Greg."_

He panicked, waving his arms and shouting to call a doctor, and Rose laughed. She calmed him, pulled him into her arms, and stood besides him as the sun began to rise. And then she was gone.

The gems watched from the temple, silent and still but crying and knew this was the end. Pearl turned and dashed into her room as Rose's gem began to glow and she spoke her final farewell. Garnet and Amethyst soon followed suit and returned to their own rooms the moment she had left. And Greg was left on his own. Overwhelmed with emotion.

Greg walked back to his van through the sleepy, empty boardwalk of Beach city to his car wash, his eyes never leaving the delicate, dreaming thing in his arms. He looked human, like as if Rose was human and he was normal and he was like Greg, human, but if Greg tugged down his coat that the infant was warped in, he would see the sparkling, bright gem that would remind him that this was reality.

He was alone.

He climbed into his van, knowing it would make no difference if he flipped the 'We're open!' sign on the car wash window, and began to awkwardly build a small nest out of his own bed, blanket and clean shirts, before tucking the in baby safely. He watched the baby sleep softly before climbing into the front seat, pulled the photo of him and Rose from his glove box, and began to weep quietly into his hands. Never before feeling so hopeless.

 _ **My computer has been broken for months so i started using whatever i could find (currently my dad's early 2000s work laptop) until i found (and fixed) my not so old Ipad that my sibling thought would make a great hammer, it's useless mostly but i found that i had some stories on there that i never posted (mostly HTTYD though) and found this. I don't know when i write this (but i'm guessing before all the mess with Peridot, Jasper, Lapis and the other Homeworld gems) but i thought, hey! I kinda like this! So it's public nahaha**_

 _ **I have more chapters that need some tinkering, and it's not totally complete yet, but i can get everything all together in an actual story if people like it :3 hopefully all this fixing up will get rid of my writing funk! Because i've had writers block for like 6 months and it's kILLING ME *sobs* so hopefully editing this will help! :D  
**_

 _ **Please favourite, follow and review if you liked this story and want to see more! :D Don't be afraid to ask questions or make suggestions either, cause the existing chapter can use some more pizazz!**_

 _ **~LMDR**_


	2. Father

With a large cheese pizza and a one liter bottle of orange pop in hand, Greg nudged open his van's backdoor with his foot, pulling it wide open so that he could peer inside "Steven, dinner!"

There was clattering, bashing and thudding from the front seats as the five year old rolled from the driver's seat and onto the floor, and clumsy act that would have made Greg flinched in the past, but just made him frown "Carefully buddy."

Steven nodded as he pushed himself to the feet and waddled over to Greg, stumbling a little with every other step thanks to his socks, bunched at his ankles and the ends hanging from his toes. Greg set the pizza and soda down at the edge of the van's floor and leaned forward to grab Steven before he could fall and injure himself. He set the five year old next to the pizza, letting Steven lean over and carefully tug open the pizza box as Greg went to fix his bunched up socks.

"You're such a scruff ball!" Greg tease as he wiggle the socks back up to Steven's ankles. They were a size or two too big, and that was because Steven lost his socks far too often, leaving him wearing Greg's hang-me-downs or items found on clearance in department stores (Whenever he asked about the constant disappearance of many of his socks, Steven would simply reply _'Magic!'_ ).

Steven giggled into his pizza, stringy cheese sticking to his chin as he attempt to pull away. Greg simply laughed, straightened up, and wiped his son's mouth with his shirt, before sitting on the other side of the pizza box and grabbing his own slice. The two happily sat and enjoyed their dinner, Steven's legs swinging energetically over the side of the van, watching the beach as the sun began it's slow decent back into the ocean.

"Dad?" Steven mumbled suddenly, breaking their comfortable silence as he turned to his father, whole quickly stopped chewing on his pizza crust to address his son.

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow?"

Greg paused, then chuckled softly "We already are-" he said gesturing towards the lapping waves and yellow smooth sand.

"I mean like-" Steven stumbled, thinking for a moment to figure out how to explain himself "like, going to the beach and doing beach stuff."

Greg hummed softly to himself, turning back to the ocean. Truth be told, he knew he wouldn't be able to go to the beach tomorrow, or for a while, not when he had the car wash. He couldn't exactly take any days off to go to the beach, no matter how much it would've pleased his son, he couldn't afford to; despite living in a van with the bare essentials, Greg still struggled with supporting the two of them.

"Em, maybe not tomorrow son, Daddy's gotta work" At the sudden shift of childish joy to disappointment, Greg swallowed hard and reached over, ruffling his son's hair quickly and pulling on a smile "Hey! Cheer up! You can still go to the beach tomorrow without me, as long as it's where i can see you. Sound good?"

Steven stared at his fathers, his eyes sparkling just like Rose's did when she felt joy, and pulled a thoughtful look on his face. He rolled his eyes slowly, humming loudly as his father found himself smirking at the act, before Steven quickly nodded his head, his wild puffy hair bouncing as he did so, and a beaming grin appeared on his face "Okay!"

* * *

"Stay where i can see you! Oh, and don't forgot your armbands! Are they on properly? Wait do you need any more suncream?" Greg, knelt down to readjust the armbands around his son's pudgy arms, making sure they were on securely before checking Steven over once again "Do they feel lose? cause i can blow it up some more if you want-"

"Dad!" Steven pouted. He would have crossed his arms in annoyance if Greg hadn't pushed the bands up to his shoulders "I know how to swim! You've seen me to it a million times!"

"Yeah" Greg flustered sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck "I just worry sometimes, okay? I'm your dad, it's my job."

Steven pulled a face, clearly not thrilled by being forced to wait out Greg's inspection of his armbands before he was deemed fit to swim, his childish impatiens making him bounce on the spot weakly, showing off his eagerness to his father, who sighed and shushed him off to the sea. To which Steven cheered, and skipped towards the ocean, Greg quickly standing up and watching him go, his expression worrisome, wondering if it was okay for Steven to be out there while he was here, working. They were others there, of course, people both Greg and Steven knew, and would surely make sure nothing bad would happen to the child.

Greg was pulled from his thoughts by a shrill blast of a horn, and became flustered when he spun around and remembered that he had a customer waiting for him to start the car wash. He jogged across the lot, yelling his apologizes as he began to work, guilt growing heavy in his gut as he glanced over his shoulder and at his son's figure, stumbling across the beach to the small crowd of beach-goers, and wished he could be there.

 **So the gems will meet Steven in the next chapter or soon, and i decided to rewrite the first meeting. I'm not too sure yet, but he is either going to met Pearl or Amethyst, but then i realize i could make Steven first met Amethyst _and_ Sapphire, or Pearl and Ruby...but i don't know how should set the first impressions...thank gosh this story it very open ended, it would be a pain to make changes any other way XD**

 **So yeah you decided, who should Steven meet first from ^^^^ them ^^ ?**

 **Also, thank you to all the favourites and follows! Didn't expect so many for my first SU fic ^^ You guys are hella rad!**

 **Pls review is you likely, you have answer to one of my questions, or have a question of your own! :3c**

 **Sorry for any mistakes (dyslexia is a ho when you're tired my friends smhhh)**

 **~LMDR**


	3. Shell

**Steven likes to go onto the beach with his puppy metal detector, look me in the eyes and tell me Steven wouldn't be one of those kids that would disappear for an hour and then suddenly reappear with fifty seashells, because he would.**

Steven had always liked the beach. He liked the feel of the warm sand underneath his feet and the soothing sounds of the gentle waves lapping over each other. His favourite things were the shells. The water would always wash up pretty and unique shells and other treasures. He enjoyed going up and down the beach with his bucket and spade and collect as many as he could before finally returning to his dad, who would normally be fast asleep on his beach towel in the sun. Greg would always carry his shells home for him and would look at all of the shells his son had picked specially. His favourite shells would sit on his truck's dashboard while the other ones, usually chipped or broken or small, would either be in Greg's storage or somewhere in the carwash.

Steven didn't feel like swimming, the cool wind blowing in from the ocean and his oversized shirt was enough to keep the small child cool and protected from the sun, and while he could recognize a few people he knew he didn't feel up for socializing. Vidalia was sitting under a beach umbrella with a baby Onion on her lap and Sour Cream sitting beside her, Mr. Smiley was leaned back in a foldable lawn chair and a can of pop on his hand and Steven could recognize Sadie sitting snuggly in a rubber ring close to the water.

Though Steven had no issue with going up to someone and striking up a convocation, Steven decided he had his own little mission to do. He felt bad for making his father feel guilty about having to work, knowing his dad would have come to the beach with him if he was able to, and decided he was going to find his dad the greatest shell he could. That would make his dad happy!

He padded down the shore, arms sticking out thanks to the over-inflated arm rings, he stepped around broken shells and clumps of seaweed, finding a couple of shells that were pretty, but not good enough for his dad, and moved along.

Occasionally he would come across a single flip-flop, an empty can or some driftwood, but nothing that caught his eyes. Steven frowned to himself as he stared down at the sand, all his focus was on finding the perfect shell. This was unfortunate for him, because the more he searched; the further he walked down the beach, becoming an unclear figure in the distance.

Soon, Steven was on his own, wandering aimlessly down the shore, water lapping at his feet and tickling his toes. He cradle a few treasures in his hands, ones he thought were too nice to leave behind, and finally looked up from his feet. His smile drooped slowly when he realized he was further down the beach then he was allowed.

"Oops" Steven frowned, a small pout on his face as he turned and looked back down the beach. His dad was going to be mad at him if he didn't get back before his absence was noticed.

Not a lot of people went this far along the beach, his dad always said it wasn't safe, but that meant the best things were further down the beach, where no one could take them; it was one of Steven's favourite secret places!

Steven frowned, wanting to keep walking, but knew his father would be disappointed in him if he didn't head back right now, and he hated to see his father upset. He loved his father too much to disappoint him.

With a sigh, Steven was about to turn around to head back down the beach, but something caught his interest from the corner of his eye. He turned his head, but flinched away when a bright light reflected off something and hit him in his eyes. He raised his hand to protect his vision, and wandered over to the shiny thing. As he neared the treasure, his hand slowly slipped down from his face and Steven was able to see it better.

The shell was larger than his hand, probably the size of his father's hand, and twisted into large curls. The surface was smooth and shiny, almost reflecting like a mirror with its soft pink colour. It drew Steven's attention, reminding the child of something but could not place what exactly, and the five year old knew that was what he was looking for. His dad would love it!

He bent down, letting the other shells drop as he grasped it and brought it close. He ran his chubby hand across the shell, smiling proudly at his find and cradled it to his chest. He was about to head back, ready to run back to the carwash and his dad to show off his treasure, but a sudden tremor at his feet stopped his actions.

Steven froze, feeling the sand shake and shift under his feet, and he turned to look down at the ground. The sand in front of him suddenly began to sink, similar to a small sinkhole , and Steven frowned, taking a small step back as it gradually grew, more sand disappearing at his feet.

Steven fortunately jumped back in time to avoid the sudden explosion, a cloud of sand flying up as the ground where Steven once stood disappear as a green blur launching into the air. Steven squeaked in surprised, the shell falling from his hold, and tripped backwards as the green thing twisted in front of him, and he could finally get a good look at the thing.

It was shaped like a cone, thick and stubby, and as it spun higher into the air, it unfurled into a strange nine-armed starfish. Steven would have been amazed by the strange creature, but as the sand settled the distinct glint of razor-sharp teeth sparkled in the sun.

Upon seeing the deadly rows of teeth along each arm, Steven screamed and struggled to climb back to his feet, tripping on the sand at the sight of the terrible monster.

"Dad!" He cried as he help his arms in front of his face (which was a much more difficult task with his armbands), not knowing what else to do.

His dad didn't magically appeared and saved him from the monster like he wished, and Steven could only whimpered as the thing floated higher, the single black eye in the center of its body narrowed down at the human, it's target in its sight. With a sharp screeched that stung Steven's ears, the creature twisted it's body back into a sharp point and shot towards the child, spinning rapidly and ready to strike.

Unfortunately for the monster, a sudden blast of blinding light shot from out of nowhere and hit the monster square in the back. The creature could only scream in fury, jerking its many limbs out in reaction as the light encased its body, trapping it in a clear block of ice in a matter of mere seconds.

Steven was frozen in fear as the creature's cries were trapped with it in the ice as the block dropped, landing in the sand with a soft _thud_. The child's eyes were glued on the terrible creature, able to see it's many rows of teeth and hateful glare. With trembling hands, Steven began to push himself up, staring at the monster with a terrified expression.

Steven could see that the thing was not a threat in the ice, and knew right away that he should run back to his father. With a shaky sigh, Steven climbed back onto his trembling legs, but was scared yet again at a sudden _snap!_ ,quickly followed by something long, thin and with sharp purple little gems embedded on it appeared and slashed right through the ice and monster. The ice shattered and the creature suddenly disappeared in a burst of smoke, and Steven fell backwards once again in fright.

Soon after, a strange small purple woman landed right where the creature was, the only thing left were a few shades of ice and a jagged piece of a light green Gem. The strange lady cheered, bent forward and grasped the Gem and created a purple bubble around it. Steven was staring at her with wide, terrified eyes as she tapped the top of the bubble and it, and the Gem, disappeared right before his eyes.

Feeling overwhelmed by everything that had just happened, a soft whimper escaped through his mouth unwillingly, and his hand quickly slapped over his mouth when the woman turned and finally addressed him with wide eyes and an awkward "...Er, 'Sup?"

 **A levels are stressful af, esp when you've passed everything you thought you failed but failed the one thing you kinda needed all well, i was planning on redoing different subjects since forever!**

 **I'm glad I figured out how it all could work with Sapphire and Ruby though! Garnet would only unfuse for necessary moments, Pearl and Amethyst being babies and wrecking all their shit would be one of them :P But that's the next chapter ~**

 **Big thank yous tooo ~** **Stevenuniversefanficislife (x2!), Shadowgirl20 (x2!) and Guest ! *blows kisses***

 **Don't forgot to review if you like/have suggestions! ;3c**

 **~LMDR**


	4. Human

"I still don't see why I need a baby sitter."

"The Temple was on fire" Sapphire responded, glancing over to a sulking Amethyst before turning her focus back onto the future, taking in all the possible outcomes as they walked further away from the Temple, which was still smoking "Artifacts were destroyed and corrupted Gems escaped."

Amethyst spun around, her wild hair whipping through the air as her cheeks grew a slightly darker "That wasn't _my_ fault!" she squeaked defensively.

"No" Sapphire responded coldly, her expressionless features unnerving the purple gem somewhat "It was both you _and_ Pearl's fault. If you two could have just gotten past your disagreement and focused on putting out the blaze before it did any damage, Garnet would still be here, and we wouldn't have to spend valuable time hunting down Gems we already captured and putting out fires."

"Hey _I_ didn't tell you to unfuse; you can't blame me for that!" Amethyst snapped back, arms crossed over her chest, much like a sulking child would do when being scolded.

"We could not risk any distractions from you _or_ Pearl, not while mindless corrupt Gems are hiding where the Humans are. Garnet, Ruby and I all decided it would be best to unfuse for this mission alone" Sapphire did not feel the need to tell Amethyst about the many possible futures where Humans had gotten hurt, Gems have been chipped and the corrupted Gems escaped simply because they were not focused on the task at hand. While the task would be faster with Garnet, neither Sapphire nor Ruby felt that they could trust the two to be around each other in such a delicate time. The future foretold too many failures, and all three being did not like those odds.

Amethyst said nothing, instead kicking at the sand in front of her. She scoffed softly, turning on her spot and walking away from the blue gem, who remand stoic, simply turning and hovered after her companion, knowing she would have to keep Amethyst in check in her sensitive state.

The pair made their way down the beach, checking every inch before moving on. The Gem they were looking for was a dangerous one a Gem that had become torn apart during its final battle with the Gems and forcing it to split into multiple, smaller copies of its former self [1]. A Gem like that was far too unstable and they had to hunt it down and poof every last part of it before it was too late.

As the pair reached a sharp turn along the beach, where the cliff hide the citizens of the town from the sight of the Gem Temple, and isolated the Temple from the humans, Sapphire stopped, her dress suddenly becoming ruffled by something besides the calming breeze. The purple Gem stopped soon enough, realizing the abrupt stop in their mission, but was interrupted before she could speak up.

"Amethyst-" Sapphire bent her elbow, her right arm appearing from behind her back as her fingers curled into a tight fist and a gold Brass Knuckle appeared in a flash of light, pointed little Sapphires embedded on each knuckle " _Duck_."

Amethyst leaped backwards just in time as the blue Gem pulled her arm back and in a flash, punched the air in front of her, a blast of glowing ice shot from the Brass Knuckles and flew past her partner. Amethyst yelped softly in surprised, not expecting Sapphire to pull out her weapon, and watched as the bolt of ice hit a corrupted Gem that had burst from the ground just seconds before, freezing it midair.

The purple Gem quickly sneered, crouching down and leaping forward with lightening reflexes, the handle of her whip appearing from the center of her gem. She yanked the weapon from her chest and snapped at the frozen monster and the ice encasing it exploded, the Gem creature disappearing in a puff of smoke. The small gem shard drop to the sand, and Amethyst cheered.

She dropped on top of the Gem, quickly scooping the shard up from between her feet and bubbled it with a smug grin on her face "Got ya', Sucker!"

A small whimper brought her from her proud moment, and Amethyst turned away from the bubbled gem to see a small human, his face red and his arms trembling slightly. His expression was fearful and he began to push himself up and away from the Gem.

Amethyst frowned, her eyes moving away as she reached up, her whip disappearing in a blink of an eye, and she sent to gem shard back deep within the temple with a tap of the bubble. Now that the danger was gone, Amethyst awkwardly turned to address the boy, unsure of how to handle the situation. She hadn't been around a human for a while, especially a child so young…and it this situation!

"...Er, 'Sup?"

When she got no response from the child, Amethyst turned, gesturing to the other Gem for assistance, who hadn't moved from her spot by the rocky wall "Hey Saph, come help me out?"

"No" Sapphire turned, predicting the future attacks of the other Corrupted Gem shards, and dashed down the beach, leaving Amethyst alone with Steven as she disappeared around the cliff face.

Amethyst turned and looked down at the human, one hand going up to the back of her neck, tugging at her wild hair while she thrusted the other to the human, who flinched weakly at the sudden action. Steven gingerly accepted the hand and was pulled up back to his feet effortlessly before he quickly slipped his hand out of the strange woman's, clasping both of his hands to his stomach on instinct.

"What…what was that?" Steven inquired, pressing his hands against his gem. He could feel the hard shape under his shirt, giving him some reassurance.

"What?" Amethyst tilted her head to the side in mild confusion, before her eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o' "You mean that thing I just poofed? It was just a Corrupted Gem, well, _piece_ of a corrupted Gem."

Steven's eyes flashed as something clicked "Gem?"

"Yeah, the thing is actually _just_ the Gem, kinda like me, see?" Amethyst reached up and tugged down the hem of her shirt, revealing a purple Gem imbedded in the center of her chest. Steven gasped, his eyes growing wide at the sight, and Amethyst figured he was just surprised by the reveal "Pretty cool right? I'm a good kind of Gem though, so you're safe with me!"

Shocked, Steven simply nodded, staring at the Gem in the center of the woman's chest, even after she readjusted her shirt "I'm Amethyst by the way, got a name?"

"I-it's Steven" The child muttered, his little fingers gripping his gem tightly "…Hi?"

There was a crash somewhere down the beach, making Amethyst turn around with a small grin while Steven jumped. From behind the rock face of the cliff came a handful of monsters identical to the monster Amethyst had slashed through, all screaming and twitching their many arms as they tried, and failed, to evade the blasts of ice. With each shot of ice, a Gem creature would freeze and drop to the sand.

"Looks like Saph found some more! I gotta go, Little man" Amethyst turned back to Steven, her hand jerking over her shoulder to point over to where Sapphire was taking care of the rest of the corrupt Gems out of sight "I gotta go kick some butt!"

Before turning, Amethyst noticed the bright pink shell at her feet and bent down. She grabbed the shell, smiling at it as she straightened up, and passed it back to Steven, who squeaked a small _'Thank you'_ as he grasp his treasure. With a devilish grin, Amethyst winked and sprinted down the beach to help her fellow warrior, disappearing around the cliff and leaving Steven alone, frozen on the spot. Staring off to where she had disappeared before turning his eyes back down to the shell, Steven hold it tightly and pressed it against his stomach.

Alone and still shaken, Steven spun around and stumbled down the beach as fast as he could back to his father, gripping the shell so tight his knuckles slowly turned white.

xXx

Greg strummed his guitar, his rough fingers dragging gently along each cord before began to play a simple tone. The soft music from his dad's guitar mixed well with the sight of the beach in the late evening sun from their spot in the carwash parking lot.

Steven sat with his father, in his own lawn chair identical to the one his father was lounging on, an ice cream cone slowly melting in his hands. Steven stared at his treat, watching the dribble of ice cream roll down the cone and onto his fingers, making them sticky and unpleasant.

He felt confused. Everything that had happened earlier that day was all so much, it was too much for the child to understand. That woman had a gem that seemed to be fused to her skin, just like his gem! His father had told him he was different from everyone else in Beach City, that his Gem made him extra special. Steven knew the gem in his stomach made him unique in some way, but he thought he was all alone, that there weren't others like him. But after meeting Amethyst, Steven began to wonder what his dad really meant by _'Special'_.

"Dad? Are there any other people with gems?"

The soft strumming from Greg's guitar stopped abruptly as his father turned to him, appearing visibly uncomfortable by the sudden, unexpected question "Well, Shtoo-ball, I can't really say- why you askin' Kiddo?"

Steven shuffled further into his chair, moving his cone to his face and taking small licks of his ice cream, unsure how to go on any further. Greg frowned and inched forward in his chair, leaning on the edge of his seat as he set his guitar down on the ground next to where Steven had placed his new favourite shell, before reaching out to place his hand onto Steven's head, ruffling his hair gently "Steven? Come on, Buddy, you know you can tell me anything."

Steven looked up, his eyes wide "Anything?"

"Anything!"

"I-" Steven took a deep breath, his eyes dropping back down to his ice cream. How would his father react? Would he be angry about disobeying his wishes and that he went to a part of the beach where he wasn't allowed? "I…I was just curious...since I'm the only one in Beach City with one…I was just wondering though."

Greg frowned, looking greatly unsure of his son's response, but Greg knew prying for answers would simply make his son uncomfortable. He knew his son, and knew he should let Steven talk to him on his own time, even if it did upset him seeing his only family so unhappy.

"Okay Steven, but you can _always_ come to me if you need to talk to me" Greg insisted, and felt somewhat relieved to see his son look up and smile in gratitude.

"Thanks dad" Steven muttered, and laughed softly as Greg ruffled his hair once more.

Greg grinned "You're welcome Shtoo-ball."

His dad returned to his guitar, humming along to one of his son's favourite songs as Steven went back to his ice-cream, his confusion pushed down deep inside of him. If he tried to tell his father, explain how he meet Amethyst, saw her gem, her powers, the monster, he would freak out. Steven wasn't allowed to go to that part of the beach, and his dad was always uncomfortable answering any further questions about his Gem and if there were other kids like him, and even when he got an answers out of Greg, it was never the one Steven wanted.

No, Steven decided, the only way he could figure everything out wasn't through his father. He would have to find answers elsewhere.

 **Ohh two chapters in three days, you guys are a lucky munch! Lmao (nah this chapter didn't need** _ **too**_ **much work and I was writing it alongside chapter 3 sooo~ :P)**

 **You guys were really worked up about the whole Garnet unfusing haha, I guess I was pretty vague on why. Welp, I knew Garnet would never unfuse for something like a beach trip, and after Rose left there has been some tension/conflict between** _ **all**_ **of the Gems, so the stress of Amethyst and Pearl being incapable of getting along didn't go well with Garnet (who stressed out af in her own way)**

 **[1] ~ Remember that weird bird Gem that Opal fought it 'Giant Woman', yeah, the lil monsters that tried to attack Steven and then all got poofed by Sapphire and Amethyst were the little pieces that were left behind.**

 **Anyways, a big THANK YOU to:** **Caboodlewithme** **,** **amandamendoza345,** **Siiillltt** **(you'll learn I'm a dick of a 'writer' soon enough ;3) and** **Shadowgirl20 ! Thank you all for reviewing !**

 **School's coming up btw, so I'll try to get as many chapter redrafted as I can before I'm dragged off to hell! *kisses***

 **~LMDR**


End file.
